Unseen
by Ice of the Kitsune's Fire
Summary: And something about his face speaks of protectiveness and despair, with just a hint of strangled hope. But he walks away, and hope fades away with him. /implied sasusaku/


A/N: WELL! Little Kiri here decided that she was gonna start posting like crazy, so I felt undermined and useless so I got up and wrote something. Yes it's short. Quality...ehm...yeah. To all you sasusaku angst fanatics out there :)

Trying out a new style, so bear with me?

Because, really, they're too blind to see. Maybe Sasuke really did screw his eyes from using his stupid sharingan too much. Maybe the insane amount of hours that Sakura worked (Two AM is not a normal bedtime, Sakura-chan) screwed up her eyesight too.

But my eyes are perfectly clear, and I see what they don't.

_The way they look at each other._

Now, I don't mean to sound corny-(yup, that just failed) but really. I'm Teme's best friend, (no matter how much he denies it) and I know him better then that Karin stalker of his. (No, I don't stalk him either. Shuddup.)

Point being, I know when Teme's trying to be subtle. I know when he's trying to hide something. And these days what he tries to hide is spilling over like an overloaded rasengan in a pot of boiling water.

Have you ever seen Teme look at someone? No, I'm not talking about his infamous Uchiha Death Glare. I mean, have you ever seen Teme actually look at someone and not just look, but look at them with…with _emotion_.

If you were as awesome as I am, maybe you would see when that happens. As soon as Sakura-chan walks into the room-you can see a change in him. Subtle, yes, but it's there. 'Course, his slouch and grunts don't change, but there's something in his…yes, his eyes! That's it. Not that I stare at his eyes, but anyway: They…they seem to soften a 'lil, a bit less "'eff you" and more…humanlike. It's plain weird, seeing Sasuke like this. But I know what it means. It means he cares. He finally _cares_.

And about our dear Sakura-chan no less! Of course, I'd give him the Big Brother Lecture about how Sakura-chan is sweet and innocent, and he'd better not corrupt her from his most likely Oro-molested body-

_Except_ that Sakura-chan is completely oblivious to the way Sasuke looks at her. We'll be all laughing, heading off for an amazing meal of ramen (Yum!) arm in arm. Of course, Sasuke-teme would break off from the group, scowling, muttering something about being seen in public arm in arm with the #1 knuckle head ninja (My reputation precedes me) And then Sakura-chan will look back at him, just a glance.

But it's everything but a glance. It's all of the crumbled hopes and feeling in one moment, it's all her acceptances of rejection and distant friendship bond, it's that glimmer of concern and something else. Sasuke doesn't look up from the ground. Sakura-chan turns back toward the front and starts talking, about work, about how ramen is overrated (which it is so not)-

And that's when Sasuke finally looks up and starts following us, hands in pockets, every single hair of him the cold, uncaring avenger.

But his eyes tell a different story. They are no longer blank, they are clouded with dark storm clouds. His eyebrows are a nanometer higher and arched in concern, and there's this direct stare that sears through the air and buries itself in the back of Sakura's head. And something about his face speaks of protectiveness and despair, with just a hint of strangled hope.

And I want to hit them on the head with a huge hammer, because they obviously want each other but can't see that the other is watching them as well.

But each time I bring it up, Sakura waves it down loudly, and her eyes flutter shut from reality.

Sasuke just stands there, not saying anything, but not denying either. Then he sighs through his nose (is that even possible?) and shakes his head, walking away.

Just like how she walked away from any hope long ago.

FIN. Hey, I actually completed it in one day. RECORDDDDD man, that was lame. Ohwell. Review and tell me how amazing/great/notsogreat/reallycrappy/sucky it was, and whatever grammatical errors I made...constructive criticism greatly welcomed!

P.S. In case if you didn't realize, this was written from the POV of Naruto :)


End file.
